The New Generation
by LegendaryLostSoul
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke take on a Genin team. Full summary inside.
1. A New Team

LLS: Well, I guess I can say this is my first real story. I have high hopes for this one, so hopefully you all tell me what you think. Any suggestions, criticisms, tips, or (yes) even flames are welcome.

* * *

**The New Generation**

**Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are well-known Jounin throughout the Shinobi world. They have completed countless missions and have an incredible record. But, missions are not the only thing Jounins must worry about. At one point or another, all Jounins must raise a team of Genin of their own. Naruto and Sasuke are about to do just that.**

**Chapter 1**

"Morning, Hokage-Sama."

Tsunade looked up from stamping some paperwork.

"Konohamaru! What are you doing here? Don't you have class to teach?"

Konohamaru nodded, but he quickly said, "But I have a good reason to be here. And I got Sakura to cover for me."

Tsunade balled her hand into a fist, and for a moment Konohamaru regretted his decision to leave the class, but he pushed his fear aside and raised his arms, "I have an explanation," he said trying to sound calm.

Tsunade prompted him to continue, though every second the vein in her forehead appeared more distinct. Konohamaru quickly pulled out a clipboard, "I have the teams the Chuunins at the academy set up. Or more specifically, I have the teams that have been arranged for Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.

Tsunade lowered her fist, her curiosity taking over. She quickly grabbed the sheet from him, and searched for Naruto and Sasuke's names. When she located them, this is what she read.

**Team Seven) Naruto Uzumaki – Jounin Instructor**

**Jin Uchiha**

**Saizo Ryouichi**

**Ayame Mikamura**

**Team Eight) Sasuke Uchiha – Jounin Instructor**

**Kosuke Uzumaki**

**Keto Yura**

**Natsuki Hoshi**

Tsunade's mouth dropped open. "They put their sons on each other's teams?"

Konohamaru sweat dropped, "Weird, I know. I tried to tell them it was going to cause some problems…"

"Of course it will! Both Sasuke and Naruto are going to go crazy…and then you know what they will do?"

Konohamaru involuntary took a step backward, seeing as Tsunade had just risen, and appeared furious. He didn't know how to answer the last question and grumbled a "no."

"They'll come straight to me," yelled Tsunade, moving in front of her desk. "And you know exactly how much I hate complaining, don't you Konohamaru?" Konohamaru turned and ran, but how could Tsunade miss a target like that. "AHHHH," shouted Konohamaru as he was kicked straight out of the Hokage building and into the streets below.

* * *

**The Academy****

* * *

**

Sakura sighed. She should be training. She wanted to be training. She could be training. But no…instead she was watching over twelve year olds. Twelve year olds who shouted and ran around screaming their heads off. Worse, they were all excited that soon they would become Genin. In the corners, girls whispered excitedly to each other, while the boys lounged around in their seats pretending to be bored, but obviously anxious.

And everywhere in between, kids shouted and ran and shouted. All of it was driving her insane.

'My god, I'm a Jounin…A JOUNIN! What did I do to deserve getting put in here? Oh wait,' she thought, 'I volunteered. Damn that sweet-talking Konohamaru. Should've just said no right away.'

Shaking her head, Sakura turned to see if she could recognize any of the students. Glancing at the clipboard she was given by Konohamaru, Sakura compared the students with their picture and name on the list.

'Let's see now.'

She recognized the names of the sons or daughters of the Konoha Rookie Nine, and Gai's teams' sons and daughters. The last two belonged to Uchiha and Uzumaki. With glee, she looked around the room until she found them. Both sat together, though it was clear they seemed to have some rivalry going on.

The first was Sasuke's son. He was dark-haired just like his father, and had the trademark Uchiha symbol on his blue shirt. 'Well, he certainly looks well built,' thought Sakura, 'I wonder what kind of student he is. Oh well, not my business. Let's see...Keto, you must be Naruto's son.' Keto was blonde, and his eyes were as blue as Naruto's. He also wore a symbol on his back, which Sakura recognized as Naruto's own personal sign. 'That sign,' thought Sakura, shaking her head, 'Naruto always uses it when he shows up for something. It's so stupid and yet…it's just like him. Trying to show off.'

Sakura shook her thoughts away, and turned to observe the two boys. She smiled. They reminded her just of Sasuke and Naruto back in their academy days, though with a few differences. They both periodically glared at one another, and both tried to keep their back to the other.

This would have been easy, Sakura noticed, if many of the girls weren't trying to get their attentions, which Naruto never really experienced. 'Well, at least his son is enjoying himself.' And like all boys, they craved attention, and therefore, competed for the most.

Sakura turned away, and, coincidentally, the door opened.

'It's Konohamaru.' And so it was. The young teacher walked up to a chair next to her and promptly dropped down. A large bulge on his head showed he had been hit. Sakura laughed, "Let me guess. Hokage-Sama wasn't too happy with those teams."

Konohamaru paled, as if recalling a nightmare. "Yeah, she got really mad. Here look at Naruto and Sasuke's teams. Then you'll see." Sakura took the list and glanced at it. Her eyes paused for a second before they shot wide open. "This…this is…"

Konohamaru nodded, "I know, they placed Sasuke's kid on Naruto's team and Naruto's kid on Sasuke's team." Sakura's mouth dropped open, "That's so dumb. Do they know yet?" Konohamaru shook his head, "No, I haven't told anybody yet."

Sakura blinked, "Wow…that's…" She started to chuckle. "That's pretty funny." Konohamaru rolled his eyes, "Anyway, you're free to go; I need to call out the teams."

Sakura nodded, "Alright, see you around, Konohamaru."

"Yeah."

As soon as Sakura left, Konohamaru stepped up to his lectern, "LISTEN UP!" Surprised, the students stopped whatever they were doing to look up. Many kids suddenly looked excited, realizing just exactly what Konohamaru was about to do.

Konohamaru cleared his throat, "Well, all of you here today…first…Congratulations. You are now all officially Genin ninja. I'm glad to see so many of you have come so far, and also, I'm glad that you are able to move on now, though, it is sad you will be leaving me."

Many of the kids inwardly cheered. Training with Konohamaru was NOT a fun task.

"Now, with that aside, I wanted to warn you before you I assign you to your teams."

Konohamaru did not get a chance to continue as many kids stood up. "What?!," shouted one. "Huh, teams?!" Keto threw his hands up in frustration, "We're put on teams? Why can't we choose." Konohamaru sighed, before, "QUIET!"

The kids all sat back down, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Now," continued Konohamaru, "yes, you will all be put on teams. In fact, I already have the teams to be on this sheet right here. Your team will be like your family. You will train with them. You will complete missions with them. They WILL be a part of your life whether you like it or not. So, if you don't like them, too bad."

Many of the students groaned.

"Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted," said Konohamaru, "as Genin, you are the lowest of the low in the world of ninjas. Therefore, you will each be assigned to a Jounin instructor who will temporarily take over your training. You will listen to them, learn from them, and grow as a result of their training. Also, while you are with them, you are expected to act like a ninja should, and I had better not hear of any complaints from any of the Jounins about MY students' behaviors. Besides the punishment they will give you, you will also suffer my wrath."

Many of the students gulped. Everyone had experienced that. No one wanted to experience it again.

"So," said Konohamaru, putting on a smile, "the teams. We will start with team one and go through team eight."

And so, Konohamaru began calling out names, and slowly the students separated into groups of three. Finally, Team Seven was reached.

'Here I go,' thought Konohamaru. "Team Seven! Jin Uchiha!" Jin slowly stood, and, after shooting a glance Kosuke, walked to his designated seat. "Saizo Ryouichi!" A dark haired boy stood up from the back row and trudged over to sit next to Jin. He quickly buried his head in his arms, while Jin looked depressed and annoyed. "And, Ayame Mikamura!" One of the giggling blonds from the corner, and literally ran over to sit next to Jin. She shoved aside Saizo, who was looking pissed and sat down as close to her crush as she dared. Jin turned green.

"Team Eight! Kosuke Uzumaki!" Kosuke remained where he sat, though he was now attentive. "Keto Yura!" Kosuke visibly sighed. Keto wasn't the dead-last of the class, but he sure was close. The dead-last was definitely reserved for Saizo. "And, Natsuki Hoshi!" The last of the giggling girls from the corner stood and promptly sat next to Kosuke.

She proceeded to glare at Ayame who sat just beside her. The other girl glared back. "I got Jin," whispered Ayame. "So, I got Kosuke," countered Natsuki. The former stuck her tongue out, while the latter rolled her eyes and gave her the lame sign. Next to them, Kosuke and Jin tried to hide pleased looks. Because, although they would never admit it, Natsuki and Ayame were the two best looking girls in the school.

"Ahem," interrupted Konohamaru, giving them a look, "anyway, you will all wait here for your Jounin instructors, "until they arrive, which should be around noon today…" Konohamaru glanced at the clock, "which is about two hours from now, you may do whatever you wish. Class dismissed."

Ayame and Natsuki stood up from their seats and got together. "So," whispered Ayame, "want to ask Jin and Kosuke out to lunch?" Natsuki turned red, "No way! You do it!"

Before Ayame could reply, Saizo and Keto had walked up. "What do you want, Keto," demanded Natsuki, "Can't you see we're busy. Oh my god, look what you did? Now Kosuke and Jin are walking away. They were about to sweep us off our feet and now you scared them."

Keto sweat dropped, "Right…anyway, since we're on the same team Natsuki, Saizo and I were wondering if you wanted to eat lunch…ugh…together." Natsuki blinked, and for a moment she looked like she very well may just smack him. Then, she turned to Kosuke and Jin's retreating back and she sighed, "Alright whatever. You're buying though."

With nothing better to do Ayame and Natsuki led the way outside, while Saizo and Keto tagged behind. 'Why'd I have to get stuck with these two losers,' thought Ayame. 'How boring,' thought Natsuki. 'Why can't I be like Kosuke or Jin,' thought Saizo. 'I hope Natsuki looks my way,' thought Keto.

222222222

"We've been waiting so long," shouted Saizo in frustration, "everyone else's been gone for like an hour."

"Just shut up, Saizo," snapped Ayame, "can't you see we're irritated enough without you jumping around."

"He has a point thought," said Kosuke, "we've been sitting around. The Jounins were supposed to arrive by noon. It's nearly 1:30."

"Oh really," said Natsuki, "I hadn't noticed; it seems like no time at all has passed…just sitting next to you. "Yeah," said Ayame, following suit, "has it really been that long, Jin?"

Jin and Kosuke shared a glance before promptly burying their heads in their arms. Meanwhile, Saizo and Keto cursed the fact they were stuck on a team that probably didn't even realize they existed.

**SLIDE**

"Ah, here we are. I knew the room was around here somewhere."

The members of team seven and team eight looked up as a blonde haired man walked into the room. He was well-built, had blue eyes, and wore a symbol just like the one on the back of Kosuke's shirt.

Kosuke's mouth dropped open, but before he could say anything, a second man walked in, "Hey, wait up…oh, is this the room?" The second man was a little taller than the first, and he wore the Uchiha symbol on the back of his shirt.

"DAD," shouted Jin and Kosuke at the same time. The two men, seemingly noticing Kosuke and Jin for the first time blinked, exchanged a glance, and then laughed. Meanwhile, the rest of the students, awestruck that these were the parents of the two best students in the class, couldn't help but stare.

"Wow, Kosuke, I didn't realize you'd be on one of our teams," said the blonde. "Pretty surprising," said the Uchiha, looking at Jin.

The blonde laughed, before turning to the other inhabitants, "Well, I'm sure you all know this, but I am Naruto Uzumaki. I'll be your Jounin Instructor. Well, for three of you anyway." Ayame gulped, "which three, Na…err…sir?" Naruto laughed, "You can just call me Naruto. And, let's see. We're supposed to pick up some scrolls in here…they…AHA! Here we are. So, let's see…I bet I get Kosuke."

Naruto picked up a scroll lying on the lectern and opened it. His smile quickly dropped. "Wow…this…this can't be right. Sasuke, check this out." Sasuke walked over and looked over Naruto's shoulder at his scroll. For a moment he stood motionless, before he nearly ripped his own scroll apart. He was motionless again for a moment, before he tossed the scroll into the trash, "I think there's a mistake."

He was about to leave when Naruto grabbed his arm, "Whoa, hey…this might be cool. Me training your son and you training mine," he whispered, "Let's just see how this turns out?"

Sasuke was green, but he slowly nodded. Naruto did likewise, and then turned to the six, who were watching them anxiously. "Okay," said Naruto, "Jin Uchiha…Ayame Mikamura…and Saizo Ryouichi. You're all with me. We'll meet up on the roof for our first team meeting. Try not to take too long. I'll be waiting." And with that he vanished without a trace.

Jin glanced at Sasuke, though the latter just shrugged. 'Go,' he mouthed. And so, Jin, Ayame, and Saizo walked out, hurrying after their eccentric teacher.

Meanwhile, Sasuke turned back to the remaining three. Is eyes briefly lingered on Kosuke who appeared confused. "Well, looks like the three of you are with me." His lips curled into a smile…one that made even Kosuke shiver, "follow me then." And with that said, he walked out of the room.

* * *


	2. Introductions

LLS: Well, only one review but that's okay. Hopefully, this next chapter will be a little more interesting to the masses.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe I got put on Kosuke's dad's team," said Jin shaking his head, "there's got to be some mistake. This is all just so wrong…in so many ways."

Ayame smiled, trying to make him feel better, but the Uchiha ignored her. Meanwhile, Saizo groaned on about how he just had to be put on a team with Jin, the guy he was most jealous of in the class. Of course, neither Ayame nor Jin heard a word he said.

The three new teammates were walking up the last flight of stairs, leading to the academy rooftop. As they exited, they spotted their new instructor lazily leaning against the railing staring out into the village. Apparently, he noticed their presence, for he said, "Took you long enough. Have a seat over there by the steps," he said, gesturing towards the steps by the door.

Jin sat down, and, leaning on his hand, observed his instructor. Saizo sat directly behind him, and Ayame, as expected, sat right next to him.

"So," said Naruto, turning to face them, "let's get introduced to each other. Get started on this team business. How about you guys go first?"

He received blank stares all three. "Umm, what are you talking about, Sensei," asked Jin? Naruto sighed, "Look, why don't we make this simple. How about just your name, your likes and dislikes, dreams for the future and your hobbies? How about it? Is that easier?"

Jin mouth curled into a frown, clearly showing his dislike at Naruto's sarcastic question. "Why don't you start Sensei," blurted Saizo suddenly, "since you know how it's done."

"I guess," said Naruto, shrugging, "okay, then. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like a lot of things. I don't particularly dislike anything. My hobbies involve doing things that I like. My dreams for the future? Well, I don't feel like telling you. Okay, so, Ms. Mikamura why don't you go next?"

The three Genin sweat dropped. "Um, you didn't tell us much, Sensei," pointed out Ayame.

"Really, oh well. So, Ms. Mikamura? What can you tell us about yourself?"

"Well, my name is Ayame Mikamura," started Ayame. "I like…umm…" She blushed after looking at Jin. "I hate losers," she said, glancing at Saizo. The latter sneered in response. "My hobbies…" She giggled this time after looking at Jin. Saizo turned green, while a faint hint of red appeared on Jin's cheeks. "And my dreams," finished Ayame, "are…" The girl burst into a fit of giggles, while Naruto, Jin, and Saizo all sweat dropped.

'This girl,' thought Naruto, 'sounds just like an eleven year old Ino and Sakura. Oh well, she'll get over that by the time I done with her.'

"Okay," said Naruto, maintaining a straight face. He turned to Saizo, "You…next!"

Perhaps it was the way Naruto emphasized 'you,' but it left Saizo burning to the rim with annoyance. "Saizo Ryouichi," he murmured. "I like training with all my friends. I dislike arrogant brats, who think they're better than everyone else," he said looking at Jin. Jin scowled, while Ayame elbowed him in the stomach. "My hobbies," continued Saizo, "are training so I can get better. My dreams are to one day become the greatest ninja in the world." Ayame snorted. Jin looked amused. Naruto smiled.

'Well, this is a bit nostalgic. He sounds like me almost. Man, I remember how much I hated Sasuke at first. Anyway, let's see what little Jin has to say.'

"Okay, Jin, tell us something about yourself." "Jin Uchiha," said Jin simply, "I like lots of things too. I dislike people who dislike me." He made a point of glaring at Saizo, who glared right back. "I do a lot of training with dad and Kosuke. My dream is to help my father rebuild my clan, so we can become great again like we once were.

Naruto nodded, 'Well, at least he's not an emo…no offense to Sasuke. Anyway, I've got to thank Kakashi for his cool act.

"Alright," said Naruto, "you each have your own ambitions and goals. That's good. So, tomorrow, Team Seven will begin their first mission together. Well, test sounds more like it. I'm going to evaluate your abilities, and if I'm satisfied, then you will all become official Genin. If not, well, there's always next year."

"Whoa whoa," shouted Saizo, "what do you mean next year? Aren't we already Genin? We took a test just awhile back." "Yeah," agreed Ayame, "why do we need to take another test?"

"Well," explained Naruto, "that thing you called a test was merely a way of choosing students who would be "considered" for Genin. In fact, you must have noticed the high pass rates of all the classes. Well, from each class, only nine Genin will be chosen this year. The rest will be failed and sent back to the academy. Since your class has roughly twenty seven passing students or nine teams, then the failure rate will be sixty-six percent. But don't worry…you perform worse if you worry you know."

Ayame's mouth dropped. Jin's eye twitched. Saizo fell backward onto the pavement. "That's ridiculous," shouted Ayame, "you can't do that. You need to change the rules…now!"

"Hah," countered Naruto, "Unfortunately, neither you nor I make the rules. This system has been in place for centuries. You think we're going to change it just because a little girl says so."

Feeling like she had just been slapped in the face, Ayame sat back down without a word.

"So," said Naruto, "I want everyone to be at training ground number ten tomorrow morning. Get there at about 6:00 A.M. Oh, and don't eat breakfast. You'll just puke it up."

"Wait, Sensei," interrupted Jin, "do we need to know anything in particular for the test?" Naruto smiled, "Oh, don't worry about it. This test isn't like any of the other ones you've taken. Just try not to worry too much. Remember that now. Bye." And with that, Naruto vanished, disappearing with a puff of smoke.

The three Genin sat in silence for a moment pondering Naruto's threat of sending them back to the academy. 'I have to practice,' thought Saizo, 'I have to pass…I just have too.' "I'm leaving," said Saizo, suddenly, before standing up, and walking back into the Academy.

Jin watched him leave. 'What's up with him? Is he going to go practice…maybe I should too.' "Me too," said Jin, before Ayame could get a chance to speak. The latter looked crestfallen, as Jin vanished in the same manner Naruto did. "Oh, what did I do to deserve this," mumbled Ayame to herself, 'I bet Natsuki and Kosuke are hitting it off right now.' Feeling a bit annoyed, she too, picked herself up and walked back into the Academy.

High above, Naruto cursed his bad luck. 'This is going to be a pain…'

**Meanwhile**

"Okay, listen up!" Kosuke, Natsuki, and Keto sat up straighter as Sasuke suddenly stopped. They were in the middle of the playground, where the Academy students usually hung out for recess.

"Go ahead and sit down," said Sasuke, indicating towards three swings. They did so. "Okay," said Sasuke, once they were rocking back and forth on the swings, "Why don't we start by introducing ourselves. Give your full name, your interests, goals, dislikes, and hobbies…whatever you want. I'll go first. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like lots of things. I dislike things that I don't like. My hobbies are doing things that I like. My dream is to accomplish every goal that I have set for myself. Okay, Kosuke, you can go next."

Kosuke blinked, "Err…you didn't tell us much Sensei. All we really got was your name." Sasuke shrugged, "Oh well, carry on."

"Okay, I'm Kosuke Uzumaki. I like ramen, especially those you get at Ichiraku Ramen. I dislike waiting for ramen whenever it's cooking and you have to wait for it." Sasuke chuckled to himself, 'Yup, this is Naruto's son alright.' "My hobbies are training with Jin and learning new techniques from dad. And my goal of the future is to become stronger than my dad." Sasuke nodded, 'Sounds good to me.' "Okay, Natsuki…if you please."

Natsuki nodded, "I'm Natsuki Hoshi. I, umm…I like…hanging out with friends," she blurted out after some hesitation, "and training to be a medical ninja. I dislike those stalker like boys who won't leave you alone." Sasuke sweat-dropped, "Uh-oh, unless I'm mistaken she just looked at that one kid."

"Umm, my hobbies are…" she looked at Kosuke and blushed. "I knew it," thought Sasuke. "My dreams…" She looked at Kosuke again before she buried her beet red face into her hands. Kosuke shook his head, while Sasuke tried to keep a straight face, 'Wow, so this is how Sakura felt back then…silly…'

"Okay, Keto…" Keto punched his fists together, grinning like an idiot. "Keto Yura. I like practicing my jutsus!" "I dislike it when my father refuses to teach me more jutsus because he says I need more practice. My hobbies are trying to master my clan's secret bloodline techniques. My dream is to become the strongest ninja in my clan."

Sasuke nodded, 'This guy...I heard his clan rose up in popularity when his grandfather single handedly wiped out an invading Cloud army with his bloodline limit. I heard they're wind jutsus are more powerful than A-ranked wind jutsus from Sand. Oh man, just thinking about his potential...whew.'

"Ahem! Good," said Sasuke, "you each have your own unique traits and goals. So, then, tomorrow, we, team eight, will begin our first day together. It will be a survival test."

"We've done lots of survival tests," interrupted Keto. "Yeah," agreed Natsuki, "we had to do one for our Genin test." "Well," replied Sasuke, "Officially, you're not Genin yet."

He received blank stares. Then, Keto began laughing, "What are you talking about? Konohamaru-Sensei said we were Genin. He even gave us these official headbands."

Sasuke looked irritated, "Look, kids, that test was simply a selection to see who would be considered for Genin. The headbands are yours to keep. But just because you have a headband doesn't mean you're a ninja."

Natsuki and Keto looked shocked, "That's so unfair!" Sasuke shrugged, "Well, regardless, tomorrow, I will test each of you to see if you fit to be Genin. I want you all at training ground twenty-five tomorrow morning. I wouldn't eat too much before…you might puke. Any questions?"

Kosuke sighed. Natsuki and Keto both shook their heads. "Alright," said Sasuke, "6:00, tomorrow morning. Don't be late. Until then, do as you please. If I could suggest, why don't you get to know each other a little bit better."

Sasuke gave a short nod, and then leapt away. "Alright, we'll I'm heading home to get some sleep," said Kosuke. Before anyone could reply, and Natsuki desperately tried to stop him, he vanished. "Me too," said Keto. He stood up and walked away, soon disappearing into an alley.

Natsuki sighed, "Damnit all…I bet Ayame's all over Jin right now. How unfair. Oh well, might as well head home. I've got to pass tomorrow. For Kosuke and my sake."

**Uchiha Manor**

"So, how'd your team go?"

Sasuke looked up. In the open window, Naruto sat, looking like a curious little boy.

Sasuke shrugged, "Well, except Kosuke, they kind of remind me of you and Sakura a little bit, way back then. There's Natsuki, who's crazy about Kosuke. And then, there's Keto, whos' like a miniature you. Talks big, but I heard he's not very good using ninjutsu. But, his bloodline limit is from the Yura clan... If we can bring that out...whew, I can't imagine how powerful he can get. Kosuke's a little quiet though but at least he's not bent on revenge like I was," he admitted.

Naruto laughed, "Well, my team is almost the same. There's Ayame who's like a miniature Sakura and Ino. Then there's Saizo...oh boy. Heard he barely passed the examination. Only did because he somehow managed to come up with three bunshins by some luck. And then, Jin...he seems to be like best friends with Kosuke. No wonder they act the same. Too cool for school almost."

Sasuke smiled, "Yeah, it's too bad we weren't at home more to raise them. Maybe we could've pounded some respect and some social skills into them. They're too laid-back, not to mention they have huge egos. I guess that's what happens when you're the rookies of the year. Maybe it's good we're training each other's sons. That way, they'll have no choice to be serious about it all."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. I'm really going to push Jin. Say, has he activated his Sharingan yet?" Sasuke nodded, "Of course. and what about Kosuke? Is he able to use your 'special techniques yet?' Naruto nodded, though he looked grave, "Yeah, I was able to put some of the DNA in him, but it was tough. I really thought he was going to die."

Sasuke sighed, "So, are you going to give them the bell exercise? " Naruto smiled, "you bet." I'm going to pull a Kakashi-Sensei though…show up like three hours later."

Sasuke glanced at him with amusement. "Three hours late huh? Maybe I should do that, just for a laugh. I remember how irritating it was for us. You were screaming and arguing with Sakura, and then he made up that old lady excuse."

"Lots of memories," replied Naruto, looking up and reminiscing, "and hopefully they all get the point of our exercise, but I doubt it. You, know...Oh, I think that's Jin at the door. See ya!" He gave a wave and then vanished, just as Jin walked through. "I'm home father."

Sasuke glanced at him, "Jin. So, how did your first team meeting go?"

Jin threw himself onto a couch, "Boring. Why didn't you tell me we needed to take another test to become Genin?"

Sasuke laughed, "Well, it's not any fun if you have an advantage over everyone else. Don't get too cocky, son. There's no guarantee you will pass tomorrow."

Jin laughed, "I don't know, dad. With all the cool jutsu you taught me, there's no way I can fail." Sasuke looked at him, his eyes almost giving away his disappointment, "Well, good luck to you son. Anyway, better get to bed. Naruto is a tough Jounin, but I think you are better off with him."

Jin looked confused, but he shrugged and left. Sasuke watched him go, before turning back to his papers. A single tear dropped from his eye, 'Sometimes, jutsus aren't the most important thing, son.'

**Next Morning (Training Ground 10)**

"WHERE IS HE?!"

"Saizo, will you shut up…please? That's the fifteenth time already…obviously it's not helping," said Jin, irritated, though he was clearly annoyed as well. The three Genin were currently waiting at training ground 10 for their Naruto. Only, they had already been there for three hours.

"You're so annoying, Keto," said Ayame. She then turned to Jin and lowered her voice, "Oh my god, you don't think he forgot about us, do you," asked Ayame. Jin sighed, 'She's as bad as him.' "I hope not. I'm waiting about ten more minutes before I leave."

"SCREW THAT," shouted Saizo, "I'm 'outta here." He turned to storm away, when a loud pop above them stopped him.

"Hey there, everybody," said Naruto, raising a hand in greeting. Both Ayame and Saizo stormed up to him, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? It's been almost three hours."

Naruto laughed, "Oh, I'm sorry. You see, the thing is, there was this little old lady that was trying to cross the street. I mean, you would have helped her too."

Ayame sweat dropped. Saizo's mouth dropped. A vein in Jin's head bulged. "Anyway," said Naruto, "you're test…we need to begin. Follow me."

For a moment, Saizo forgot he had waited three hours and rubbed his hands, "finally." Meanwhile, still fuming, Ayame and Jin followed.

Naruto stopped at three wooden posts. He set an alarm on the center post, and then raised three silver bells, jingling them. "Okay, this will be your test."

* * *

LLS: Sorry, about the delay. Anyway, the next chapter will be about the fights between Sasuke/Naruto and their teams for the bells. 


End file.
